Question: Simplify the expression. $5n(-n+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5n}$ $ = ({5n} \times -n) + ({5n} \times 2)$ $ = (-5n^{2}) + (10n)$ $ = -5n^{2} + 10n$